Green Eyed Monster
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... Syaoran comes to terms with the fact that he’s just like every other guy when it comes to his girl and the subject of jealousy. “Just what do you see in that guy?” “He’s a lot like you.”


MS 

This is a one-shot that deals with jealousy. Hopefully, I was able to portray the characters in a way that won't offend anyone. Thank you for reading.

AU and characters are around 16 years old. Might feel slightly out of character, or not.

SUMMARY: Syaoran comes to terms with the fact that he's just like every other guy when it comes to his girl. "Just what do you see in that guy?" "He's a lot like you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

**Green Eyed Monster**

-

He couldn't help it.

Syaoran stood to the side as the teacher blew the whistle for the next group of students to begin the obstacle course. His eyes narrowed as he took in the view. Sakura was talking animatedly to the new guy that had just transferred to their class.

The guy is turn was enraptured by her speech, not paying attention to the other people around him. He smiled at the appropriate places, he laughed, made the necessary comments and never took his eyes off of her.

Syaoran had thought himself above the feeling of jealousy. There had been many times that he had looked to his friends as they discussed the brimming feeling inside their stomachs as their girls flirted, or even smiled in the direction of another guy.

It hurt to be wrong in that regard. He was staring in such blatant attention that he didn't notice Eriol stop by his side. Everything that mattered at the moment was that Sakura was giggling and leaning toward another guy.

"It burns, doesn't it?" Eriol finally decided to ask as he saw Syaoran's fists clench. He knew enough about his cousin to know that he was near a full blown reaction that would be disastrous in all proportions.

"What?" Syaoran was pulled from his silent musings, turning to the buzzing words he felt came from beside him.

"That feeling, bellow your stomach at around your navel. It burns, doesn't it?" Eriol couldn't help but smirk as Syaoran shot him a glare.

"Go to hell," was the response as Syaoran went back to observing the pair. He growled as he saw the guy's hand set over her arm, leaning forward to whisper something in Sakura's ear. He saw red, Eriol stepped back as he felt Syaoran seethe as a dark aura enveloped him.

"You should calm down," he tried to placate his friend, putting himself in the path of his gaze.

"Just what the hell is she doing with him?" Syaoran asked as Eriol prompted him forward to the next group. It was their turn to run the obstacle course. He elbowed his friend sharply before the teacher blew his whistle, gaining his attention.

The four full minutes it took Syaoran to run through the whole thing was a blur. He couldn't consciously remember just what he had done in the past few minutes as he tried to answer the question he had just posed to his friend.

Syaoran was breathing hard as the teacher congratulated him. The words blew over his head as the teacher marked him as the fastest one to have completed it out of the whole school.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he saw Sakura come forward with the new guy and wait for their turn. He smiled a bit as he saw her take the lead. At least she wasn't holding back to keep up with the new guy.

That's what the bastard had just been dubbed in his book. The golden haired, blue eyed, slight framed guy who had most of the girls around the school swooning in his wake.

It hadn't taken long for the guys to figure out that the whispers and sighs that occurred after the new guy passed a hallway was because he was considered handsome by the female population. More than a third of the male population in their school had decided to dislike him just for that fact.

What most irked Syaoran was that it seemed to have caught Sakura's attention as well. He had never thought it would happen to her.

He had known Sakura for many years now. He considered himself her best guy-friend. It had hurt to hear her refer to him in that way when his feelings had started to change from mere friendship to something more.

And then, she had said yes when he had asked her out on a date a few weeks before. He'd been so preoccupied that she would reject it, and that their friendship would suffer a blow that couldn't recover the lost ground.

Their bodies had vibrated as they shared their first kiss. His hands had trembled as he placed them around her waist, pulling her closer and inhaling her scent. He knew right then and there that he would never react to any other girl the same way for as long as he lived.

He had assumed that she had felt the same way.

It was true that they had only gone out on three dates, but the lingering glances and precious smiles they had shared had let his heart beat true and strong. She had also smiled at him shyly, her eyes round and brimming with emotions every time he had taken her hand in his.

Everyone else knew that he was in love with her.

Sakura stopped at the end, her hand to her knees as she leaned forward for breaths. Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he saw to the course and found the new guy at the last step.

Without any further thoughts, Syaoran stepped forward to his girl and rubbed her back. Sakura straightened, glancing quickly to the person that was touching her back.

"Oh, it's you," she let out a slow breath, moving the t-shirt away from her torso to let a bit of air come between her skin and the fabric.

Syaoran couldn't help but hear something in the tone of her statement that raised his shackles. He followed her gaze to the course, seeing that she was once again looking at the new guy.

"Yousuke's good at sports, isn't he?" She commented to her companion, grazing him with a smile.

"Sure," Syaoran didn't even try to comment as he felt a deep, angry pull inside his stomach. Every muscle in his body was wound tight, exerting a lot of its energy in keeping his irritation to himself.

"Let's get some water," he placed his hand at her lower back, turning her to the side of the school where the fountains were. "We should also refresh our faces."

"Good idea," everything else was forgotten to Sakura as she leaned to his touch and kept to his hurried pace. She rested her head to his side, not noticing as he looked back to the people they had just left and make sure that they weren't being followed by any of the students.

Still, it was inevitable.

Sakura soon started talking about the guy. She droned on and on about each little thing she had found out about him. Syaoran could only let himself imagine the guy in front of him, his hard hands wrapped around his neck and choking the life out of the bastard. Sakura furrowed her brows as she heard the monosyllable responses to each of her comments. It looked like Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to her at all.

Sakura shrugged it off. He must be thinking about something else while trying to keep up with her chatter. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she washed her face with the water. She felt refreshed and clean, ready for another round of physical activity.

She shrieked as she was suddenly pulled away and pressed hard against the wall. Syaoran's hands were braced at each side of her head, his face barely centimeters away from her own.

It was then she noticed the darkened quality of his eyes and the hard set of his jaw and mouth. He was staring into her eyes in such a way that elicited goose bumps all over her arms.

"Just what do you see in that guy?" he demanded as he pushed himself against her. He was trying to intimidate her. It was enough that he could feel a deep resentment deep within him to the thought of the new guy around his Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked as soon as she processed his demand. It didn't make any sense to her.

"You've barely said two words to me when Yousuke," he almost spit as he said the name. He rolled it in such a way that it made the point clear that Syaoran loathed the guy. "Is around."

Sakura could only stare into his eyes. Her breathing shallow and fast as she felt him press and cage her deeper in his harsh embrace.

"That's not true," she finally responded as her brain caught up to what he was saying. "You're just never around for me to actually talk to."

"Maybe it's because you've been spending every freaking second of your day in that guy's company," Syaoran growled as his eyes narrowed. His blood was rushing through his veins, pumping the rage that was laced with each word.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips as her eyes widened at his reaction. She had never realized that Syaoran felt so possessive of her, it thrilled her deep inside in a place she could not describe.

"Yes," Syaoran said before he pressed his lips hard against hers. He hadn't even tried to mask his feelings as he devoured her lips. Sakura groaned as he placed his hand against her navel, parting her lips.

He eased his tongue in, taking as much as he could, enveloping their senses in a spiral of desire and heightened sensibilities. She let him take the upper hand, her hands tugging him closer, grabbing at his shirt to keep herself upright.

He disengaged just as suddenly as the kiss had been prompted. He placed his hand against her jaw, making her stare into his luminous eyes. There were deep turbulent emotions inside those eyes that were looking deep inside her own.

Her breathing harsh, she went on her tiptoes, pulling him closer for another kiss.

This time she led the pace. It was sweet, it was slow, it was everything she felt for him and more. Their eyes closed, letting their other senses take over each nuance. Their hands wavered lightly as they set themselves in places they had never touched. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, their heartbeats thudding heavy and mixing in their ears.

"Silly," she said as she leaned against his chest. Her nostrils breathed in the scent of him. The smell of sweat, his cologne and aftershave tickling her nose as they mixed to a powerful aphrodisiac. They stayed in that position for quite some time, his breathing falling on her ears, warm and heavy.

"I am jealous," he stated again as Sakura wrapped both of her arms around his torso and held him with all her might. It felt so good to be crushed against his own body. A feeling she didn't recognize was coursing through her skin as she tried to get even closer.

"You have no reason to be," she said in response, placing a light kiss against his jaw line, close to his neck and ear.

"But, you're spending all of your time with him," Syaoran countered as he pulled away from her crushing hug. She rested against the wall, her hands still around his waist as she looked up at him.

"He's been asking me questions and seeking me out at school. I can't just be rude when he starts a conversation," her eyes narrowed as she looked accusingly at him. "You're the one that keeps disappearing from my side all the time."

A light blush covered his cheeks as Syaoran realized what she was saying. "You mean to say that if I had acted like the possessive crazed boyfriend I've been itching to do, you would have let me?"

"I don't know about crazed, but letting the guy know that you are interested in keeping me as your girlfriend would have let me bow out gracefully," she said a bit annoyed as she saw him open his mouth. "And yes, I did say that I was involved with you. I've dropped big hints."

"Maybe I should hit him," Syaoran said maliciously as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you don't get trounced," she giggled as he tickled her side, a miffed expression over his face.

"You don't think I can take him?"

"He is a lot like you Syaoran," she laughed at his growl. "He shares a lot of your qualities. It was downright weird talking to a guy and thinking that he resembles someone you've known for some time."

She plastered herself completely against him. His arms were like steel around her waist, holding her firmly as she kissed him fervently.

"But, he doesn't practice any martial arts," she nodded, her eyes closed as she savored the taste of him on her lips. "I've found that martial arts is a big turn on for me."

"You wench," he said as he placed his lips over her nape, trailing kisses to the side of her mouth.

"So you see, you can let that green eyed monster out," she pressed her fingers against his flat stomach, caressing it. "You have nothing to worry about."

Voices reached their ears. A group of girls, giggling, were making their way to the site. Syaoran pulled away, one of his hands enlaced with hers, leading her back to the other students.

Syaoran looked around as he saw the group of students closer to them as they approached. Pleased with his audience, he pulled her hand against his lips, placing a kiss over her fingertips. She soon reciprocated, their eyes dancing with each other. "So, I can be possessive," he remarked before pulling her into his arms and making her squeal as he circled around his feet, her own flaying against the air.

She crashed against him when he set her down. "Prepare yourself for the assault," he warned, a whisper in between her tingling ears. Sakura just smiled, taking in the envy looks from both sections of the sexes. She needed to stake a claim as well.

"Have you had your on green eyed monster moments?" Syaoran asked as she sent a warning glance to the populace that kept a close eye on them.

"Oh, yeah," she responded before pulling him to their group of friends. Syaoran couldn't help but feel his chest widening in length as a wide grin spread over his face. Eriol and Tomoyo stood side by side with the rest of their friends, smirking as the couple approached.

"Feeling better?" Eriol asked as Sakura and Syaoran were called forward to join the group of the best scorers by the teacher.

"Never better."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This was suddenly inspired, and wouldn't leave me alone until I could get it down on paper. Thank you for reading it, and if you enjoyed it, go to my profile and read my other stories.

Yes, I will write a second part to both Leading the Blind and Office Extracurricular. Just wait for it, they should be up this week, or next as the latest. As for Long 9 Months, I have to see when I can concentrate on the final chapter.

Review button is here…

MS

-


End file.
